Wishes Always Come True
by rileyluver17
Summary: Shaggy always liked himself the way he was, and he thought Velma did too. What happens when a wish made by Velma makes Shaggy change himself? ShaggyxVelma, slight FredxDaph rated T for mild language and innuendos
1. It's the Thought that Counts

Hi, everyone! I know I have a story for Nightmare, but I need to perfect that one. Read

and enjoy. Mystery Inc. belongs to Hanna-Barberra (WAAAAAAAA) so blah blah blah

you know the drill. If I leave any cliffies, let me know. AND PLEASE REVIEW.

It's was a quiet Saturday morning for Mystery Inc., with the exclusion of one member,

Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. He had woken up screaming from a terrible nightmare that

would make anyone in his situation scream. Well, being the last one to wake up, he

started going downstairs to the kitchen when he heard the sobs of Velma and the

comforting words of Daphne. He thought he knew why Velma was sobbing, but he soon

realized he was getting a wake-up call. "Daphne, I have loved him my entire life, and

even though he doesn't have the guts to tell me he loves me, he has the guts to go and

find some other girl to make me jealous, and then get his heart ripped out. How does he

think that makes me feel? Huh? I just wish that Shaggy was brave once in a while, and

then he could use his full potential and do everything he has wanted to do, like ask me

out on a simple date." Again, Velma broke into sobs, crying her eyes out, while all

Shaggy could do was stare with a hurt look on his face. Daphne then had her turn to

speak. "Velma, don't cry. We all know why he's like this, and you especially would

understand. He'll finally muster up the courage to sweep you off your feet, and then…."

"What, when I'm already getting married? That won't work Daph. He keeps getting

lucky and regaining his chances, but that's only because the men I've found can't replace

him. What if someone comes along that can? He'll have lost his chance, and then

what'll happen? If he doesn't get brave soon, I don't know what I'll do." Velma finally

stopped sobbing, then got up to go make breakfast. Shaggy could only shake his head in

shame, and muster a faint "Zoinks." He sighed in a very sad way, then decided he should

go downstairs. He past by the breakfast nook without even a glance. Shaggy sat down,

but wouldn't look at anyone. Fred past him a heaping plate of pancakes, but all Shaggy

did was say "I'm not hungry." Everyone's jaw dropped, and Velma even checked his

temperature. When everyone ate (with the exception of Shaggy, who just picked at his

food), the girls left for the mall, and Scooby went with them.


	2. To Make A Wish To Fill A Wish

As usual, Scooby and the gang belong to Hanna Barbera, blah. I'm really sorry for the cliff (evil scary mob standing maniacally behind chair) but I kind of got cut short. I promise I will try and make the next chapter longer, and some unanswered questions will be answered in good time. Now, on with the show!

The girls had gone to the mall with Scooby, leaving Fred and Shaggy along in the headquarters. Fred started to set up the PlayStation 2, when he noticed Shaggy, still sitting at the breakfast table, still picking at his food. Fred had known something was wrong as soon as he heard the words "I'm not hungry" escape from Shaggy's lips, but didn't want to say anything. Now he knew he had to say something, because Shaggy wasn't even excited he could play video games. Freddie slowly made his way to the cupboard, took out the snacks, (you better know what those are or else you are so not a Scooby fan) and sat down next to his best friend. "Hey, dude, what's up?" Shaggy just sighed, unsure of what to say. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me? Do you need any advice on anything?" "Do you have any, like, devices that can, like, change your personality man?" "Why, what's wrong?" Just as Fred said that, realization hit him. Shaggy heard Velma and Daphne's conversation that morning. No wonder he was so upset. "Listen Shaggy, you should just ask Velma, but you shouldn't let that get to your head completely, you don't need to be completely brave." But apparently, that wasn't good enough. Shaggy shot up out of his chair, almost knocking Fred over, and started screaming at the top of his lungs, with hurt, watery eyes. "Not completely? Fred, what if that doesn't cover it for her? She almost did run off and marry Patrick, but I thank God she found out what a lying, cheating scumbag he is. That's probably why she used marriage as an example. But what about me? I'm no where near as brave as you guys, and so what if she gets fed up with me? What will I do? Just asking her is not enough. I need to get completely brave. I don't want to lose her again, Fred Jones, and if that means I, like, have to give up who I am, then I'm, like, gonna do it." He calmed down towards the end, making him seem (and talk) more like himself, but he still felt crappy enough to just plop down in his chair and plop his face on the counter. Fred had no idea of what to do. He had never been in this situation before. With him and Daphne, it was just a come right out with it kind of thing. They had always been the only ones in each others lives, so he had no idea of what to say. Poor Shaggy. All he ever wanted was Velma in his arms, and he might not get it if his best friend didn't help him. "Shagster?" "What now?" "You need some help getting brave?" "Fred, you'd do that for me?" "Hey, you're my best friend. That's what best friends are for." Shaggy smiled for the first time that day, and then raced off to the game console. "Hey, cheater! Get back here!" "You, like, snooze, you loose, man." They spent the rest of the day either playing Monster Smash IV, or teaching Shaggy hints on how to be brave. So when the girls arrived, Shaggy was full out ready.

Velma reluctantly went with Daphne to the mall, sneaking one last glance at Shaggy. He looked so sad, just picking away at his food. She merely sighed and went out the door. She decided that maybe she should talk with Daphne some more about her problem. Daph always knew what to do. "Daph, do you think I really need Shaggy brave?" "Well, you were over-reacting. But I can see your problem. He does need to hurry up and ask you, before another Patrick problem comes up, only this time no hurt filled break-ups. Oh! I know! We should buy you a whole bunch of cute clothes, and then he'll get over his fear, and you'll get your boyfriend!" "Daph, I think it'd be smarter if we bought a few clothes for things like dates, and nothing too kinky." "Deal, but on one condition." "Really? What condition?" "You are so getting make-up." "DAPHNE!" Velma looked more scarred than Shaggy did when he saw a ghost. Make-up was her number one enemy. "Either make-up or tons of clothes, Velma." "It's times like this how I wonder how you and I became best friends." Next thing Velma knew, she was being dragged throughout the mall, Daphne picking out everything, of course. Velma just made sure they stopped by Barnes & Noble before they left. As they started walking home, they starting talking about "their men" again. "Velma, I need some advice. If you have been dating a guy for, like, ever, and he still hasn't proposed, what do you do?" Velma could only laugh, that is, until she got one of Daphne's famous death glares. Velma then rolled her eyes as she gave her response. "Be patient. I'm sure he'll do something soon." "Are you sure?" "If he doesn't, just kick his ass." Both girls could not resist laughing at this. Quite frankly, anybody COULD kick his ass. Just watch Scooby-Doo 2 again. They reached the door, but all of the sudden, Velma stopped. Something didn't seem right to her. She knew something was different, but she didn't know if that was a bad thing. "Something doesn't feel right." "Oh, quit complaining and get in the house. Your prince Charming awaits." Velma rolled her eyes again, but this time in a sarcastic way. "oh god, don't remind me." Velma didn't realize that as soon as she stepped through that door, her life would change forever.

Yaaaaaa. I mean, boo, I left a cliffhanger. ( angry mob still behind chair, clutching torches and pitchforks very tightly with very mean, angry and evil looks) I will have to leave more for chapter 3, but fear not, for everything will start making sense soon enough. Please review, and don't leave me hanging. I, girlyraven14, am out. (I'll explain my name later.)


	3. Eavesdropping and Dates

HEY EVERYBODY! I'm back! I'm really sorry for the wait. I've kinda been in n out of trouble. You know how it goes. That n I'd get caught up in the computer. Oh, and I moved. But don't worry, I promise to update as much as possible! And don't worry, your, uh, "friends" (angry mob) are still standing behind me, checking for cliff hangers. I try to keep those down to a minimum. So, you know the drill, Hannah Barberra, that whole thing. Oh, as a filler, I want to let you know, I'm gonna write a prequel story. Velma was going to marry Patrick, but Shaggy was suspicious, investigated, and found out Patrick had been cheating on Velma with none other than Mary Jane. Too bad no one believed him, seeing as though that be the perfect excuse for Velma to break up with Pat and get together with Shaggy. I'm talking too much. On with the show!

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Shaggy stood shaking in the middle of the room; Fred had just told him the girls were on the way, so it was crucial that Shaggy really rehearsed what he was going to say. Fred had stimulated a holographic image of Velma in front of Shaggy, but it was so like her, that Shaggy had trouble finding the words. "H-h-hi, V-v-v-Velma. I was w-w-w-wondering whether..." "No no no!" screamed Fred, interrupting Shaggy's who-knows-how-many attempt at asking out Velma. And this wasn't even the real Velma. "Like, what am I doing wrong Fred?" Shaggy asked in a very bummed out voice. Fred sighed in a kind of mocking way, saying while shaking his head, "Shaggy, Shaggy, Shaggy. You must understand, if you keep stuttering, I think, and this is just a thought, that she might not go out with you. That's just a guess." Fred smirked as Shaggy rolled his eyes; he knew where Fred was going with this. "Well, it might, like, HELP if you could give me a few more pointers on, like, what to do. Just a thought." Both men had sarcastic glares on their faces, very annoyed with the other. Finally, Fred spoke up, still somewhat annoyed, but less than he originally was. "Shagster, I'm just trying to help." Shaggy let out an exasperated sigh as he said, "I, like, know, man, but I just get so nervous around her. I don't think I can do it, Fred. Velma will just, like, have to move on." Shaggy then sunk onto the couch, ignoring Fred's shocked look. After a few moments' silence, Fred came and put an arm around his friend. "Hey, man, you can do this. How much does Velma mean to you?" Shaggy lifted his head slightly, saying in a small voice, "Like, she means the WORLD to me." Then, in his most reassuring voice, Fred said, "Then you can do this." Shaggy lowered his hands, staring into the space in front of him. Then, without a word, he stood up, and tried one more time, thinking only of Velma's smiling face. He turned to the hologram, and said his "line" perfectly. Fred stood aside, thinking, 'Is this really possible?' smiling as if Daphne were right next to him. Then the boys heard the girls come up the drive-way, with Scooby behind them. Shaggy and Fred looked at each other, and then rushed to their places. Fred would be watching the TV, and Shaggy would come in from the kitchen. As Fred jumped on the couch, he quickly turned the hologram off. But not before he heard a small bit of conversation from outside. "Velma, I need some advice. If you have been dating a guy for, like, ever, and he still hasn't proposed, what do you do?" At first he was shocked, hearing Velma laugh, and then when Velma responded, he realized that he probably should have proposed a long time ago. He and Daphne had been dating for almost 3 years now. But he didn't have any longer to dwell on it, because the girls walked in. They were laughing about something, but stopped as soon as they saw Fred. He got a famous Daphne glare, a mere "Hello Fred", and had to watch her walk off. He was sleeping on the couch that night. After Daphne had left the room, Velma looked at him, asking, "Have you seen Shaggy?"

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Daphne pretended to make her way upstairs, but stopped at the landing. She had a feeling that something was a little different tonight, and curiosity got the better of her. She heard Velma ask where Shaggy was, and as if by magic, Shaggy appeared from the kitchen. Well, no surprise there. If Shaggy was anywhere, it was the kitchen. But there was something strange about the scene playing below her. As soon as Shaggy entered the living room, Fred got up and walked into the lab, leaving Shaggy and Velma alone in the room. 'Odd', Daphne thought, recognizing a plan going on. But what kind of plan could possibly be going on in their _home_? Suddenly, she heard Shaggy speak. "So, like, Velms, I was wondering, if, maybe, sometime, you'd like to, like, um, go out with me?" Daphne hadn't realized it, but in the suspense, she stopped breathing. She consciously told herself, _Breath in, Breath out_, as she awaited Velma's reply. Velma nodded. Daphne squealed and jumped up and down, so excited that Velma and Shaggy were _finally going out_!!!!! Unfortunately, Velma heard her. "Daph, what are you doing?!" Velma asked in a shocked tone. "Erm……" Normally, Daphne could talk her way out of anything. Not this time, when she was so obviously caught in the act. She put on a sweet innocent smile that had _evil_ written all over it as she said, "I came to get some snacks when I saw heard Shaggy. I didn't want to spoil your moment." Velma rolled her eyes, clearly unconvinced. But at least Daphne was out of hot water…….for now.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

After dinner (with a few small smiles exchanged between him and Velma) Shaggy went to bed ecstatic. When he woke up tomorrow, he and Velma would have the _whole DAY together_!!!!!! What could be better than that? He laid down on his bed, scratching Scooby's ear, although the dog was already asleep. As he stared at the ceiling, he thought about the nightmare he had the night before. "_Velma, I love you, I've always loved you." He reaches out towards her. "So, why should I care what you think? I have Patrick." Dream Velma cackled mercilessly. "And I have Velma and Mary-Jane, Shaggy. You lost. You ALWAYS lose. No one cares about you." _Shaggy cringed at the memory, for he had had that dream many times before. Why had everything happened the way it had? Patrick had left Velma so scarred, along with Shaggy. No one had believed him, especially not Velma; he was almost admitted to an institute. But that was over with. Shaggy yawned and rolled onto his side, falling asleep with a smile on his face, anticipating tomorrow. But as Mystery Inc. slept, no one knew that someone from the past would come back to haunt them, fiercer than before.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Sorry, peeps, but I did it again. It's just the best way to end a chapter. And, don't worry, you will not be disappointed, count on that. I'm currently in the process of finishing my Nightmare story, and working on 3 Pirates and 1 National Treasure story…..wow, I have my hands full. I'll update ASAP.


End file.
